


Sights Unseen: The Broca Divide

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [3]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e05 The Broca Divide, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing moments from SG1's "The Broca Divide."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: The Broca Divide

**Author's Note:**

> As part of my [Great SyFy Rewatch](http://aadarshinah.livejournal.com/293285.html), I'm writing a drabble for each (or most) episode of SG1 as I watch them. Lots of background, lots of head!canons, with eventual aim toward Sam/Jack. It's also sort of distant, distant background to my [Ancient!John](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11336) series, but reading one is not requisite for the other - although this will serve as an expansion of what occurs in ["Fratris Filii"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/306512).
> 
> I skipped "Emancipation," as all sane people should.

**28 August, 1997 – Stargate Command, Earth, Milky Way**

For the first time ever, when Jack goes to look for Carter, she's not in her lab. She's not in the mess either, but he does find Daniel, taking up most of a table by himself: one corner of it devoted to a long-abandoned tray, the rest of it covered with files and forms.

"Oh, hey Jack," he says, scribbling a couple lines into a notebook.

"You seen Carter?"

"I think she was heading to her place for a couple hours. Something about wanting to take a shower somewhere that has a locking door, I think."

"Ah."

"Why? Is it an emergency? Is she not answering her phone? I think have her address written down, well," he gestures expansively in a manner that seems to encompass the entire SGC, "somewhere."

Jack decides he doesn't want to know why Daniel might have Sam's address.

With Teal'c still unable to leave the SGC and Daniel still considered dead by a majority of governmental organizations, any team-building activity that might have taken place outside the mountain would have, by necessity, only had himself and the Captain in attendance. Which is a recipe for disaster – professional disaster – if there ever was one.

"No. I just wanted to apologize to her. For, you know, earlier."

"I thought you already apologized."

"Yes, but not… well." He knows he shouldn't have said that thing about the tank top. It's just… Captain Carter is an attractive woman. Who is under his command. Who is over fifteen years younger than him. And who has never, ever shown any sign of attraction to him – and who, by all indications, probably has a thing for Daniel.

Daniel blinks owlishly at him. "So you need to… apologize for your apology?"

"Something like that."

"Well, I'd say I'm surprised, but I'm really not."

"Hey!"

"Oh, no, it's not you. Or, well, not just you. You two get along just fine as soldiers – you know, commander and subordinate – but you don't seem to know how to talk to each other as, you know, people."

Jack snags the dessert off of Daniel's forgotten tray. "We are commander and subordinate. That's how the military works, Daniel."

"Yes, but you're not only that. You can work together and still be friends."

"We are friends." He thinks. He's tried to be better about that, since Kawalsky threw her into the wall, but maybe not.

"Are you? Again," Daniel adds quickly, "that's not a judgment. It's just, you may think you're doing everything right, but Sam's not exactly just another one of the guys, and I think she had a hard time of things before she transferred here."

"What d'ya mean?"

"I mean she's a woman in a traditionally male-dominated field – fields, actually. I imagine it hasn't been easy on her – not that she's said anything – but… Just be careful."

"Careful? Careful about what?"

"Exactly. About what," he says obliquely, and for all Jack tries, he can't get Daniel to say anything more on the matter – although he's sure he has to know something he's not sharing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ParadoxR, for betaing this poste facto.


End file.
